Dragon Fury
by FromtheDark
Summary: What happens when a human is raised by a wilder elf, in Qualinesti? Befriends a dragon, follows a dream? And has an elf lord fall in love with her? Well my friends, this happens. ((Rated R for coming chapters))
1. Disclaim and Maim

¡DiScLaImEr! I own only characters that are not owned by TSR, Dragonlance and their phenominal authors. There's going to be a lot of typos, I apologize.  
^^ Yeah, I am a dork, thank you A. And stop stealing my lines! -Snarp-   
Anyways, me crazy, keep all appendiges inside the ve-hicel until it has come to a complete stop.   
Please do not feed   
A)The pixies   
B)Andrea  
C)The leprechauns, even if they do offer you gold, wealth and wishes.  
or   
D)Jessica. She bites.   
Thankyou, and good day... I say goodday! 


	2. Particle Daughter

Twin orbs of clear blue flicked this way and that, slender frame motionless in the failing light of day. Sensing nothing in the forest that offered threat, Artemis moved silently forward.  
  
Years it had been since the young woman had set foot in the forests of Qualinesti, three years to be exact. Yet to the battled worn teenager, it seemed like an eternity. After a moment's hesitation, the female allowed her thoughts to wander back in time. Those three years had been difficult for Artemis, yet she had somehow survived and was stronger for it. Thoughts drifted over the events of those years, mingling with memories of her earlier life.  
  
Raised by a Kagonesti woman, Artemis had always enjoyed being one with nature, without the constraints of walls or society. But when a Qualinesti family enslaved Hammana, her foster mother, Artemis became a caged animal. Ten years she had paced, testing for weakness in those bonds. The day she turned sixteen, Artemis fled the elven forest.  
  
Three months she had wandered, alone. Then she met Blayze. The massive bronze male had taken pity on this dying human child. Artemis spent a year amongst the bronze clans, forming bonds with a few. But she grew restless again, as did Blayze. Together, they flew over Krynn, meeting several members of the other metallic clans.  
  
Now Artemis felt homesick for the place she had fled during the night. Blayze accompanied her, in the form of a hawk, perched upon one slender shoulder.   
  
"It's only fitting.. That I should return during the night, like a thieving feline." She muttered, stepping over a fallen tree limb. 'Nature will always have her way' She thought with a smirk. Another thirty minutes would take her straight into Qualinost. But this was not the path she would take.  
  
Turning to the right, Artemis followed the edge of the city until reaching her destination. This route was three times as long as the other, and took over two hours, but it allowed Artemis to remain hidden from the night-sight of the elves.   
  
Circling around a fountain, Artemis stopped, simply listening. A horrid screech rang through the cool night air. 'Something is amiss..' "That sound is out of place.. But so is the silence" She whispered her musings. Blayze, without a sound, began to circle the city, while Artemis crept like a mouse through beautiful gardens.  
  
Blayze let out a shriek, as a sharp snap sounded in the air. Artemis glanced down, and clean blue eyes widened in fear as the hollowed sockets stared back at her.  
  
Shaking uncontrollably, the female sank to the damp ground, her eyes fixated on the skull. Blayze landed beside her, shifting into a humanoid form. He touched the bones, then drew Artemis through the garden. For the first time, Artemis noticed the mud, the ash and the skeletons of animals, birds and elves.  
  
A scream filled the air around the two forms; a scream Artemis knew well. Without thought of caution, the girl drew her cruel-edged sword and rushed forward, Blayze close behind. The two didn't need to speak, years spent alone together had molded them into a fast-reacting, efficient and deadly team.  
  
Telyn screamed again, as cruel leather descended across her flesh again. The other elves winced at her cries, yet dared not to help her. They had seen too many die to know that their lives ment nothing. The band of goblins had taken over Qualinost over night, and it seemed that their numbers grew each day.  
  
Artemis eyed the female elf, then her captors with a smirk. She had dealt with goblins too often to be surprised. Readying a bolt in her crossbow, the human easily found the chieftain. She spat in detest at the oversized hobgoblin.  
  
'He's seen one too many meals and not enough blood shed.' She thought, before allowing the deadly missile fly. The bolt soared soundlessly through the air, finding its mark with ease. Artemis instantly dropped the crossbow, knowing her aim to be true. Aiming a dirk, she send the knife whistling towards Telyn's captor.  
  
It hit true. Now the remaining goblins were discouraged. Both their chieftain and strongest fighter lay dead, victims to a silent predator; a ghastly enemy. Artemis smirked with cold pleasure at their foolish wailing. Her next victim moved into her path, and lost his head for his insolence. Two other goblins fell, their throats slit by the skilled blade of Blayze.  
  
Springing into partial view, the female raised her blood stained blade in salute. "Only a coward attacks from afar!" One of the creatures cried.   
  
"And you would know this well, wouldn't you slug?" Artemis replied calmly, using a goblin insult to add meaning to her already lethal words, her identity hidden within the shadows the whole time.   
  
The goblin lunged, impaling itself on Artemis' blade. She withdrew the steel, brandishing it over her head in a wide arch, severing the toad's head from neck.  
  
Those goblins that remained alive fled at this sight. "Cowards!" Artemis shot after them, cleaning her blade off on the goblin's decapitated body. "You know you'll never get the stench out." Came the deep voice of Blayze, from behind. Artemis smiled, half-turning to speak. "At least I use steel, and not my hands." Came her quick retort.  
  
Sheathing her blade, Artemis went about freeing the captives. As fate's cruel joke would have it, many of the elves she knew; and disliked. But when she reached Telyn, her expression changed. "It's nice to see you again, Telyn."  
  
"And I you, Artemis, my sister." The elf maid bowed, as was customary. Artemis growled like a caged feline. "Save those useless formalities for someone who cares." Artemis shook her head, unpleasant thoughts coursing through her mind.   
  
Telyn nodded solemnly, turning to her brother. The tall elf glowered at Artemis, who stood only a half a head shorter than he. "So you've come back in our time of need. We don't need your help, and we don't want your help." He growled, letting his gaze wash over Artemis in displeasure. Three years ago, that look alone would have made her quake in fear and shame, yet now she looked him in the eye with frozen blue eyes.   
  
"I'll take that as a thank you for saving your miserable life, Daminthos. I came to see Hammana, I care not about you or your people." She replied calmly, stifled yawn indicating boredom.   
  
"So cocky, aren't we, Artemis? Hammana is gone, so you can leave now." Daminthos retorted coldly. Artemis blinked, trained eyes searching for the lie. There was none to be found, Daminthos spoke only truth. "What do you mean… gone?" Her mind flashed back to the skull in the garden of bones.  
  
"Artemis, she was killed by the goblins… and the lizard men." Telyn interjected, seeing the girl's expression. "Lizard men?" Blayze inquired, coming up behind Artemis. "Artemis, they could be the ones we've been hunting for." She simply nodded in reply, attempting to make sense of all this information. "How long ago did they leave?" She questioned, finally clearing her mind.  
  
"A fortnight ago… you aren't going after them? That's suicide! They're so fast, you couldn't possibly catch them, much less survive!" Telyn cried, eyes wide in awe. Daminthos smirked, until Blayze began to lift his spell. That of a mighty bronze dragon replaced the body of a human worrier. Bending the long, elegant neck, allowed Artemis to spring lightly atop his powerful shoulders.  
  
"They may be fast, but we're as the night's shadows. And from the night, there is no escape." She replied, her voice devoid of anything except venom. And with that said, Blayze leapt into the air, circling to gain altitude in the star-studded sky. 


	3. Unfortunate Accident

[A/N]Eh, I finally found the chapter, and it isn't some crappy summary. it's still crappy but at least it isn't a summary ^-^ Ain't I special? Phoenix: Uhm. No comment?  
  
Rydia: What she said.  
  
Oscen: I concur. D: Ingrates Phoenix: Yup, that'd be them  
  
Oscen: She was including you in that comment  
  
Phoenix: No she wasn't . She loves me. D:... Rydia: Point proven? Exactly! ____________  
  
"How many?" Blayze inquired, shifting through the air under the guise of invisibility. "Ten on the far side, two by that spring. Another on the ledge, and three by the big tent. Sixteen in total." Artemis reported, leaning over the dragon's shoulders.  
  
"Sixteen bakali. That should only take a few minutes," Blayze rumbled cheerfully, banking to the left. "Sixteen, plus twenty goblins and five humans. Not very good odds for being discreet." Artemis replied, settling back between the metallic wings. Behind her was a crossbow, a long bow and a composite bow.  
  
The female grabbed the crossbow, loading it with a single bolt. Blayze landed upon a rocky ridge, opposite the snake-like guard. Artemis, still momentarily under the protection of invisibility, crept towards the edge of the small cliff, crossbow in hand. She knelt between two protruding rocks, and behind another, broader one. Aiming for the creature's chest, she sent the bolt loose.  
  
The missile hit its mark, and the creature howled in pain as it pitched forwards, off the ledge. Artemis, without looking up, loaded another, specially designed bolt into her chosen weapon. The bolt would split once fired, hopefully taking out five enemies with one shot.  
  
Seven bakali raced up the ridge from behind, yet met an untimely end thanks to the lashing of Blayze's hidden tail. The dragon shifted into a choice humanoid form; that of a dark, human warrior. Goblins cried from within the valley, running this way and that, creating even more havoc and disorder than Artemis could ever imagine.  
  
'Who needs friends when you have enemies that stupid.' She thought with a cynical grin, awaiting her selected target. The humans ran forward, and all but one fell to Artemis' deadly aim. The fifth, probably the commander of the small band, had used another of his fellow humans as a shield, and dodged the bolt.  
  
The man stooped behind his fallen comrades, and due to luck alone, spied Artemis amongst the rocks. Artemis groaned, as the scarred figure was able to rally his troops.  
  
She loaded another bolt, as Blayze was at her side, letting loose a well- aimed arrow from his long bow. They sent a shower of missiles down the ledge, before Artemis realized someone had gotten behind them.  
  
She stood, whirling around to face the creature that had evaded their vantage point. Blade drawn, she found herself gazing upon the pale features of a frightened Daminthos. The female growled, yet the growl turned into a gasp of pain as a painful sensation overwhelmed her.  
  
The poison sent shudders down her spine, raking her body with relentless convulsions. Artemis fell to the rock strewn ground, poison tipped arrow of the goblin archer embedded in her back  
  
~oOo~  
  
Blayze saw the archer from the corner of his eye, yet when he turned to send his own missile, Artemis gasped in pain. The dragon sent his arrow at the goblin, only to turn and see Artemis fall.  
  
The arrow had found its mark, piercing the flesh of her left shoulder. Blayze also saw the young elf lord Daminthos gawking at the injured human. He growled, returning to his true form. Feeling the rage well up from his stomach, Blayze sent a devastating blast of lightning into the encampment.  
  
Daminthos stared at Artemis, then raced forward. He reached her side as the valley below erupted in the electric fury of Blayze. Pulling the arrow shaft from the female's back, he turned the woman over.  
  
She was unconscious, the poison turning her pale flesh almost translucent. Daminthos lifted her into his arms, amazed at her lightness. Calling his griffin to him, Daminthos took to the sky.  
  
Blayze saw the griffin, and quickly followed. Overtaking the swift yet overburdened creature, he easily herded it towards the mountains.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Cylan awoke from her slumber to the cries of a griffin. She saw her mother, Ayna, shake out powerful wings. The wyrmling did the same, following the elder from the cave.  
  
The griffin flew dangerously low, as Blayze soared behind. Cylan chirped a greeting to her nest mate, flying to meet him. The griffin dove away from the male's claws, only to be captured by Siron, another male wyrmling.  
  
The three dragons landed, yet Blayze bullied Siron away from the helpless, bird-like creature. Cylan, shifting into a humanoid form, approached the quaking being, noticing for the first time the two riders.  
  
The now elven girl gasped, recognizing the human who lay unconscious in the arms of an elf lord. She rushed forward, pushing Daminthos away from Artemis. Her mother, also changed into the form of an elf, joined the young dragon beside Artemis.  
  
Blayze returned, landing on the ledge and shaking his great head this way and that. He shifted into his warrior form, and approached the others. "What happened this time?" Ayna questioned, without looking at her nephew.  
  
"Goblin archer got her while she was distracted." Blayze glared at the elf, growling beneath this breath. Cylan stood, already knowing to get water from the spring and finding something to bind the wound.  
  
Ayna shook her head, finally glancing up at Daminthos and Razzen, the griffin. "Who are you?" She inquired shortly, standing with the help of Blayze. The sun reflected off bronze wings, as a flight of three bronze wyrms approached. Blayze bowed to his mother, the largest of the trio.  
  
Siron circled the ledge, joined by Flaz and Sirus, two females. Cyma, the other matriarch of the bronzes, folded her wings against gleaming scales, shrewd gaze flicking over the injured Artemis. Ayna nodded a greeting to her sister, and set about tending to Artemis' wound, with Cylan as her aid. 


	4. Unwanted Company

Two months Artemis had lain ill, recovering slowly but recovering none the less. Daminthos learned how to fight better, taught by Blayze, Blayze's father Ximos, Siron and Faznit. Artemis grew stronger, playing with Cylan, Sirus and little Zeph.  
  
One night, Artemis awoke, drenched in cold sweat. Cylan awoke as well, and Artemis confinded in the wyrm of her strange, vivid dreams. The next morning Artemis donned her travel attire; A short skirt and cropped shirt of dark, hard studded leather. Sashed around her slender waist was a loose, ring belt with scabbard.  
  
"Im going with Blayze, that's it." Artemis stated, pulling a balck cloak tighter to thin frame. "No, I'm coming with you." Daminthos replied, in the same firm tone. Blayze shifted uncomfortably beside Cylan, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'm not going to lay around dormant, while you go off adventuring again." Artemis turned, eyeing the elf carefully. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. If I remember correctly, your exact words were 'we don't need your help and we don't want your help.'"  
  
"I..." Daminthos started, yet was cut off by an irrate Artemis. "No! All you've ever done is make me feel worthless, purposeless." Artemis hissed, clear blue eyes flashing dangerously. "You said you never wanted anything to do with me, ever! You acted like I was some sort of pet, slave, not a person! The only reason I didn't throttle you, is because of Hammana. Now she's gone, I have nothing left in Qualinesti."  
  
Daminthos simply stared at her, this normally composed girl. He had never seen her this angry.. he had never seen her show any emotion at all. Regaining control of her fury, Artemis nodded to Cylan.   
  
"Take him back to his people. I don't need some foolish elf boy getting in my way. And I'm sure Ayña and Cyma don't want to babysit the spoiled brat." Cylan nodded, yet saw the expression of hurt and loneliness that had settled across Damien's face. Artemis, oblivious to this show of emotion her words and actions had caused, settled between Blayze's broad shoulders, as the dragon lifted into the air with ease.  
  
~oOo~  
"Fine, take me back to my people." Damien said flatly, watching the shimmering form of Blayze disappear. Cylan also looked, forlorn at the diminishing pair. Shaking her noble head, she turned to study Damien. He wore an emotionless mask over his cool face, yet his dark, almond shaped eyes still held that pecular look.  
  
Cylan sighed, curling her sleek body up in the warm sunshine. Daminthos looked over, as if surprised. "Aren't you going to do what she said? Take me back to Qualinesti?"  
  
"No, at least, not until you tell me why you looked so... What's that word... Hurt? When Artemis left." Cylan opened one metal flecked eye lazily, content on waiting. She did, after all, have centuries. "I... I don't know. It was like... I felt empty. Now can I go home?" Damien questioned, staring at his feet. Cylan raised her head, already understanding this elf better.  
  
"Answer me one more thing. Do you really want to go back to the elves?" Cylan asked, studying his expression. After long moments of thoughtful silence, Damien finally shook his head, uttering a soft 'No'.  
  
Looking up at the dragon, he clenched a first in anger. "No, I don't want to be left behind anymore."  
"Even if it means death?"  
"Even if it means death, my life is the only thing they can take from me, it's the only thing I have left."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Blayze winged rapidly south, following the directions of Artemis. They flew high above the plains, towards the land-locked port city of Tarsis. The sun was sinking to the wyrm's right wing, leaving himself weak to attack upon that flank.  
  
Artemis had been quiet throughout most of the journey. Now a string of curses left the female, carried away by the wind. Glancing over his left wing, the great bronze spied the reason for his companion's sudden caution.  
  
Flying behind them was the blazing image of another dragon. By it's small size, the large male guessed it to be either a blue or white, until the sun caught brilliant metallic scales. Banking sharply, Blayze winged back, expecting one of the young silvers that inhabitted the region, or perhaps an adventourous brass from the north.   
  
Cylan's wings beat the air relentlessly, as she strained to reach Tarsis. Concentration locked upon making her tired wings move, she failed to notice the creature approaching from ahead. Only when she saw it's large shadow cast upon the sands below, did she allow her sleek frame to plummet into a steep, vertical dive.  
  
The male groaned, watching his nestmate fall from the skies. He dove after Cylan, his heavier bulk giving him more speed. Straining forth powerful talons, the male easily grasped the smaller female, his wings straightening to level off the dive.  
  
Cylan felt claws pluck her from the dive, screeching and struggling to free herself, paniced and twisted her wedge-like head around. Blasting the other in the face with her deadly lightning breath, she heard the other howl from the unexpected attack.  
  
Momentarily blinded by the lightning, yet not seriously harmed by it, Blayze releashed Cylan. Roaring in fury, he began to roll in flight, then went headlong into yet another dive. The brightness cleared, in time for the male to level off his flight. His body twisted, whirling back and flying just above the scorching sands of the desert.  
  
Straining to pull out of her rapid descent, Cylan shrieked, the familiar voice of Blayze cutting through her panic-hazed mind. "Cylan!" Bronze scales streaked below, then rose straight upwards, whistling past the falling female. Blayze managed another grip on the female, his wings spread wide to slow both their falls.  
  
Cylan reached for the ground, ignoring the seering heat that met her outstretched talons. Serpentine neck snapped back, extended wings folding delicately to shimmering scaled sides. Blayze grunted, landing beside the smaller wyrm.  
  
Artemis sprung from the male's back, clear eyes aflame with anger, the other dragon's a mirror image of the human's. Cylan hung her noble head, awaiting to hear their disappointed lecture.  
  
"Cylan, what are you doing? You're not supposed to leave the valley!" Blayze growled, in their own tongue. The female glanced at Artemis, who was staring at Cylan's back.  
  
"I thought I told you to take him back." She yelled, fists clenching in an attempt to control waves of rage. Daminthos lept from the wyrmling's back, his face also having the rage that shon in Artemis' eyes.  
  
"It is not your place to tell me where I can and cannot go! I have the right to see the world for myself"   
  
"Daminthos, you think the world outside of your own to be much the same as Qualinesti. You think there's romance and honor and heros... There is none, no romance, no honor, no heros.. Only the death and plauges of a thousend wars lingering...And the terror of a thousend more pending..." Artemis' voice trailed off, half choked with unshed tears. Daminthos was about to continue with his haughty tirade, until he saw the human girl's head bow, as the slender frame turned away in an attempt at hiding the emotions.  
  
'She was always so strong... she never showed her emotions, even when she was injured... this cannot be the same person that I used to scare during the night...' Damien thought, watching as Artemis began to walk over the still warm sand, dispite the cool night air. Blayze followed, shifting into his choice form; a human warrior.  
  
Cylan sighed, also taking on elven form. With a glance at Daminthos, she jogged lightly after the others. Damien watched for a moment, standing amid endless drifts of sand. "Have I made the wrong choice?" 


	5. Tarsis the Beautiful

The city of Tarsis. Legends about it's vast markets, and about it's fabled white winged ships were numerous. Yet once the fiery mountain was hurled earthbound by the gods, the wonderous seaport city was landlocked. The people who came miles to trade and admire, failed to travel the distances anymore. Tarsis the beautiful was overrun with thieves and villians, muraders and murderers. It's people grew suspicious, shunning all the outside world. Isolated in the far south, beside a sea of sand, Tarsis the Beautiful, with her whitewinged ships, faded from mind except for children's tales.  
  
It was this very city that a ragged looking bunch of travelers attempted to enter; unseen and unheard. Blayze led the group down a filthy street, entering the first inn in sight. The tiny establishment was called, ironically, the Tides Inn, and it was said to have been built in the place of one of the most prosperous taverns and inns to predate the Cataclysm.  
  
Blayze threw down some coins, grunted roughly for rooms, and food to be brought to them. The Innkeeper eyed them all suspiciously, yet handed over a couple rusted keys. Artemis grabbed them, and climbed the dingy staircase that led to the second floor. Cylan followed, with the elf behind, and Blayze taking up the rear.   
  
After tossing a menacing look about the common room, Blayze strided down the hall after the others, taking note of every possible escape route while he did so. Artemis turned the key, kicking the ancient door open, while pulling her hood off. Cylan glanced around the small room, and set about building a modest fire.  
  
Daminthos took the other key from Artemis, who refused to look at the elf. Sighing, he pushed the next door in the hall open and gazed around in disgust. Two beaten beds were shoved under two rattling windows, and other than a chair, the room was empty.   
  
Turning to state his discontent, Damien caught the eye of Artemis, the cold blue gaze seeming to freeze the words to his tongue. Without a word spoken to either of the disguised dragons, the female brushed past Blayze in the doorway, sprang down the stairs and into the cold night air.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Cylan jogged after the human girl, though soon lost the other in the crowd. After ten minutes of being pushed, crushed and shoved by drunkards that staggered through the filth littered streets, Cylan declared herself lost. Sighing with frusteration, the 'guised dragon broke into a frantic run, oddly hued eyes filling with tears.  
  
Without knowing, the crowds thinned, the street became cleaner. The air was sweeter, no longer filled with the stench of smoke or the reek of refuse. Slowing to a walk, Cylan blinked back her tears. Buildings lay in ruin, once grand columns now crumbled to dust, spilling onto the street.  
  
It was among the ruins of a great structure that Cylan found her quarry. Artemis was hidden within a great spire's shadow, cloak of midnight concealing the slender frame. Huddled body shaking with the fem's sobbing, yet never made any sound that would give away the vulnerable woman's hiding place. Cylan approached the other, slowly. Bronze flecked hazel eyes saw the tensing of muscles that would be invisible to any other, as well as the deft hand movements.  
  
Slender fingers closed around cold steel, a soundless sigh of relief uttered at the secureness of steel. Having the sharp dagger in her hand, Artemis felt confidence and emotionlessness returning. Turning her head, the form of Cylan was only a shadow against hallowed light.  
  
"Artemis?" Cylan inquired softly, to which the fem' snarled at the familiar voice, releasing the dagger. Rising and turning, Artemis cast cold hued eyes on Cylan. "Artemis, why did you leave?" Cy questioned, fighting back tears once again.  
  
"Because of that insolent elf boy, because of you, and Blayze.." A shudder racked Artemis' body, before she continued. "Because I can't do anything right." Once again, the slender woman sank to the ground, knees drawn tightly shaking chest. "That's not true! Artemis, you saved me from those hunters, you brought back Ayña and Cyma's stolen eggs. You saved your people from becoming slaves to goblins!"  
  
"No, the only ones who saved you was Blayze and Thron. Thron lost his life because of me, and you nearly did too. If I hadn't led those thieves back, then the nest would have been safe in the first place. As to my 'people', the only one I cared about was Hammana, and I didn't even save her." Crystaline tears, hued deep crimson, flowed down pale, almost translucent flesh.  
  
"They abandoned me because I destroyed them, I destroy everyone. That's why I cry tears the shade of death. It's their blood, all of their blood." Artemis sobbed, her words unusually soft. "That's not true... it can't be." Cylan replied, settling beside the human girl, unsure of what to say.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Blayze jogged down the street, attempting to fallow his nestmate and friend. Daminthos followed, every so often brushing a thin hand across almond shaped eyes. The armored warrier turned, skidding to a stop on cobbled stones. "Old city" was all he said to his companion, sprinting towards the ruins.  
  
Damien nodded, sprinted among the rubble. The male elf was startled to find a sword pointed at his throat when rounding a corner. Blayze found himself in a similar situaton, as the villians took his long sword. A whistle pierced the air, of a feminine origin. Atop one of the broken foundations, stood a slim woman, with long bronze hair and metal flecked hazel eyes.  
  
"Cylan!" Blayze shouted, though his next sentence was cut off with a jab to the male's torso. Five of the eight villians approached the seemingly defenseless woman. Smirking within the shadows, Artemis watched the fools go after the fleet footed dragon. A dirk in each hand would reduce those five to three, and Blayze might be able to free himself amid the chaos. Clear visage passed to Damien's captor; snarling at the sight. The human was nothing like the others, for he was composed, calm and calculating. He was a soldier of the dark armies.  
  
Swearing softly, Artemis flung the dirks at Cylan's pursuers, two falling, dead, to the stone. Blayze managed to free himself, his captor's sword severing the shady character's head. "Artemis!" Damien shouted, the leader turning towards the pale faced female, sword drawn.  
  
He was a commander of the armies, the blues by the scale armor and ordaments he wore. "Ah, so this is the one who's been causing us so much trouble." The creature laughed, as did his remaining mercenary. "Artemis, is it? Well, my dear, here you have a choice... Free your friends by surrendering, or watch them die, starting with the elf."   
  
The woman remained calm, sword held still in skilled hands. She watched the man's face, shiftig to take in the frightened visage of Damien. Cylan stuggled against her captors, as Blayze growled at once again behind held prisoner.  
  
"Don't be a fool woman!" The man spat the last word. This act of impatience twitched the corners of crimson lips slightly. "What is your name, toad?" She replied calmly, shifting to lean against a shattered wall of stone. This infuriated the soldier further.  
  
"Sinakas! Subcommander of the Blue Army, Servant of Azuran the Mighty." The man stood taller at his title, glowering at Artemis. "Subcommander huh? Let me guess, you want to score points with this Azuran, and be promoted to general, right? So by capturing an 18 year old girl, an elf, a warrier and a tailor's daughter, you'll get more prestige and pay? How the hell is that supposed to work?" Artemis questioned, watching the varying expressions on Sinakas' face. "You fools! You said they were spies of the knights!" Sinakas whirled, slaying two of his own men, the rest fleeing.  
  
Artemis shook her head. "Now you've done it. One on four is not very good odds, especially if two of those four happen to be magic users." An inferno blast crackled through the air, setting Sinakas aflame. Artemis blinked at the dying man, then at Cylan, who shrugged. Blayze rose, having had to push Damien out of the way. The elf staggered to his feet in a daze.  
  
A flicker of gold caught Artemis' attention, and the girl sprinted after it, the others close behind. After following the apparition into one of the buildings, Artemis found herself jogging down a steep, humid and dark set of stairs. Without warning, a fiery flash intercepted the girl's path, causing her to fall down the rest of the stairs.   
  
Groaning in pain, Artemis strained for a glimpse of her surroundings. A light flared, illuminating a deep, underground cavern. Blinking in the sudden light, Artemis attempted to rise, yet fell back. "Bloody hell." was the words given, as pain seered up the female's leg. Leaning back, Artemis could only glance around again as she set about examining her injured ankle.  
  
A puff of smoke startled the human from her thoughts, and Artemis found herself gazing into orbs of flame-licked gold. Another puff of smoke billowed from tiny nostrils, as the gold hatchling gazed at Artemis. The young woman began to hum, not really knowing what else to do. Pulling off her boot, she studied the joint for signs of breakage, seeing none.  
  
The little gold, only reaching Artemis' waist when standing at full height, sat back and watched Artemis. The human smiled inspite of herself. The gold wyrm was so attentive at what Artemis was doing that it didn't notice the figure behind the female. Daminthos watched for a minute, then knelt beside Artemis. "Why is it down here?"  
  
"I don't know. This is too far south for golds, it's too cold." Artemis, satisfied nothing was seriously injured, tried to stand. Almost falling again, she found herself glad to have Damien's arms around her waist in support. "Thanks"  
  
Artemis limped forward, once regaining her balance, Damien fllowing close behind. The wyrmling chirped, springing ahead of the two-legged beings. The young woman guessed them to be in an underground cave, as thick walls of man-made structures gave way to dark obsidian.   
  
Artemis gasped, blue eyes catching a glimpse of what she had feared. The golden wyrm lept towards a mass of metallic scales, elf and human following slowly. Shattered eggshells and small golden corpses littered the lair. Artemis felt her knees fail, and was surprised to feel Damien's arms around her once again. She buried her face in his chest, unable to look at the graveyard of dragons. Damien's hand slipped through ebony tresses, holding the human close to him. 


	6. Firefly

"Artemis? Damien?" Cylan called, slightly frightened by the darkness that surrounded her. The only comfort was Blayze. Glancing over for further reassureance, she saw him kneel. "This dust has been disturbed... Like someone fell." Blayze rose, eyeing the dark recess that lay open before them thoughtfully. "If they did go anywhere, it would have been up." Blayze flashed Cylan a crooked smile. "You don't know Artemis too well then. If given a choice between darkness and danger or light and safty, she'd choose the danger." Cylan sighed, reserving her arguements for a later time. The two walked into the shadows, out of the illumination of a suspiciously placed lit torch and sconce.  
  
Artemis drew a shaking breath, before turning around. Damien reluctently released her, though stayed very close to the female. The wyrmling looked up at the two, dispare in it's golden eyes. "Oh, if only you could tell us what happened..." Artemis whispered sorrowfully to the small creature. It cried, nudging the golden corpse.  
  
At the sound of footsteps, both Artemis and Damien turned, relieved to see Blayze and Cylan. The latter of the two dragons bent beside the small wyrmling, communicating in the dragons' own language. Damien looked around the cavern, his hand absently finding Artemis'. Cylan stood, head bowed in grief. "What happened?" Artemis inquired, thoughtlessly gripping Damien's hand for reassureance.  
  
"Her name is Firefly," Cylan sighed, before continuing. "Apparently her mother was chased south by a flight of blues. They injured her, and she made this her nest. She died before her eggs hatched, none of the wyrms survived save Firefly." Blayze groaned, while Artemis began to look thoughtful. "A blue?" To Cylan's nod, the human girl sighed. "Sinakas was a soldier of the blue army. He said something about serving a blue, Azuran. It may be the same dragon."  
  
"Then what do we do?" Damien asked, glancing between Blayze and Artemis. "What can we do? We can't leave her here to die, but it would be stupid to ta-"  
  
"We're taking her with us." Artemis stated firmly. "Like you said, we can't leave her here." Cylan raised a brow, before turning away from the two. "How are we supposed to take care of a wyrmling when we can barely keep ourselves alive and out of trouble?" Blayze snarled. "And what would you have us do, O' Wise One?"   
"Take her to the golds! They'll look after her-"  
"How can you be so sure? So they'll just take her in, no questions asked? Doubtfully!"  
  
"We'lll take her with us for the time being. Whether or not we take her to the golds or keep her can be decided later." Damien broke in sharply, glaring at both. Artemis tilted her head to one side, eye brow raised quizzically. "And who's going to look after her, Artemis? Cylan? You? You can't even look after the bloody elf, let alone a wyrmling!" Blayze bellowed, accidently growling in frusteration. From the corner of her eye, Artemis saw Damien wince at the mention of himself.   
  
"Blayze, I don't give a flying fuck about what's going to happen. I'm not expecting you to take care of her, but the least you could do is be a little more sensitive! You're almost as bad as the golds!" Artemis snarled, the light flickering fiercely in the annoyed fem's eyes. Firefly coiled around her legs, glancing frightenedly at Blayze. "I thought as much." Artemis snarled as Blayze failed to reply. She turned, stalking back into the shadows, Firefly trailing alongside the leggy human.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Artemis, where exactly are we going?" Damien inquired, hazel lamps confussed. Cylan also glanced towards the fem; awaiting the reply. Silent for long, contemplative moments, Artemis shifted her gaze about the room. "I don't know..All I do know is that I must go west. Whether to Icewall... Or beyond the great sea."  
  
"You know very well that there is nothing but water." Daminthos commented sharply, as if reprimanding a foolish youth. Iced gray gaze focused upon him, while a soft yet fierce growl, was emmitted from the vocals of Artemis.   
  
"Who says that there isn't anything there? How would one such as yourself, who hasn't left his stuck up homeland, know?" She snapped, quick temper flairing. "That wasn't what I ment."   
"Like hell it wasn't! You know that it was exactly what you ment!"  
  
"We'll be outside.." Cylan inserted quietly, pulling Blayze from the room. Neither noticed the dragons' hasty departure. "No it wasn't! Why do you always think I'm out to get you?"   
"Well aren't you? God, since we were children, all you've ever done was harass me."  
"What do you want me to do? Erase the past? That's impossible and you know it!"  
"The way you make it sound, you think that I don't know anything! You're just a spoiled little boy! You don't know anything about the world!"  
"I could say the same thing about you."  
  
Ice blue orbs narrowed, contemplating. "What in the abyss are you talking about?" The elf shifted, his own blazen gaze meeting Artemis'. "I mean that you always think you know me. I have news for you Artemis. You don't know me, you just think you do. You've changed, so have I."  
  
"Bull shit! You're still the same pompous jackass that-" Her tirade was cut short by Damien, more so his lips pressed against her own. 


	7. An Interesting Exchange

Dragon Fury  
  
Before Artemis could react to the sudden action, Damien slipped his arms about the female's waist. What was he doing? This went against everything he had ever been taught. And still he continued to seek more of the human girl, pulling at the slender waist until both forms were pressed tightly together. Slowly, Daminthos broke the kiss, panting slightly for breath.  
  
Feeling the pressure lifting from her lips, clouded gray orbs flashed open, infuriated and a tad confused. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She breathed, words hissing softly. Spheres flickered over the elf's face, searching for something, anything, to be used as an excuse for the male's actions. Damien simply drew away, running a hand through golden locks. "I... I don't know! I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't know what came over me.." He offered, bringing honey hued eyes to meet the angry charcoal orbs of Artemis.  
  
The female glared, before stalking out of the dingy room, hoping to find the pair of wyrms before anything else strange happened. Damien collapsed onto one of the beds, cradling head in palms. A small golden serpent crept from behind a chair, bounding up onto the bed beside the male elf. Wedge-like head tilted to one side, whilst flaming lamps of marbled red and gold flickered at him, inquiring.  
  
"Don't look at me that way, I know I did something wrong." Firefly chirped, scaled tail flicking left to right and left again. "No, it was wrong of me to kiss her..." The wyrmling chirped again, lids lowering over those flaming metallic orbs. Amber lamps of the elf met those of the tiny dragon, own orbs lidded in a glare.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Artemis wandered down the deserted streets, the second time venturing this night. Confused gray orbs heaven bound, as they gazed, unfocused, at the stars and moons, whatever came into view. The raven haired female was lost in thought, as muscular arms slipped about her waist, while a feminine giggle sounded behind. "Going somewhere, M'lady?"  
  
"You know very well that I am no lady, Blayze."  
  
"Always with a quick retort. So what brings you down these parts?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Oh, that would explain the absense of elven shadow, I suppose.."  
  
"I'd rather you didn't mention the bastard, thank you."  
  
"Aye? What happened?" The male dragon's voice filled with concern, as he turned the slender being in his arms around to face him. Cylan came up behind the male, resting her chin on one shoulder to look at Artemis. "So what happened?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it.." The female replied, moving to rest her head against the dragon's chest. "We can tie him up and leave him here if you want." The male offered, only to be smacked by Cylan. "Don't you think that's a tad harsh?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"It's not like he tried to kill her or something."  
  
The two dragons continued to glare childishly at each other, which brought a faint smile to the human girl's face. "Thanks for trying to be helpful, even if it was the most barbaric suggestion ever." Blayze smiled, hugging her before releasing the female to her own. Cylan offered a smile.   
  
"If we're leaving before dawn tomorrow, then I suggest we should get some sleep, before the silver is in the sky." The female wyrm's voice was commanding, earning a nod from both the male and human. The trio then returned to the feeble Inn.  
  
Artemis watched as Cylan threw herself down to the bed, eyes instantly closing in a vain attempt for sleep. The human laid down in a more ceremonious way, and instantly fell into a dozing state of mind.  
  
[a/n] Ok, this was incredibly short and crappy, but hey, I started reading something and I'll put another chapter up 'morrow -nod- hopefully. If I don't get side tracked again  
  
Phoenix: When don't you get sidetracked?  
  
D: When certain *birds* aren't bugging me  
  
Phoenix: Was that directed at me? I think it was, yes I do  
  
Oscen: What other bird could she mean -shakes head-  
  
Phoenix: Uhm.. Let's see, YOU!  
  
Oscen: Why you little-  
  
Rydia: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!  
  
D: Ahem, thank you Rydia.  
  
Rydia: -bows-  
  
D: Now... please review! Even though I know not a lot of people read DL, but please review! It would mean alot to me if you did! ^-^ 


End file.
